Fear Garden
by Lore Kagamine
Summary: Una pala, un poco de tierra, y listo. "Ah qué original. Seguro están enterrando a alguien" dirás. No. No es así. Es sólo un jardín. Seguro te encantará. Su nombre es Fear Garden. ¿Lo quieres conocer?


Una pala, un poco de tierra, y listo. "Ah qué original. Seguro están enterrando a alguien" dirás. No. No es así. Es sólo un jardín. No es muy grande, pero tampoco es como si fuese a crecer mucho de todas formas. Es muy colorido, tiene toda clase de…"pétalos" Incluso algunos tienen diseños. Seguro te encantará.

Su nombre es Fear Garden. ¿Lo quieres conocer?

Aquella puerta de vidrio fue empujada por una delicada mano, con un manicure perfecto, y un esmalte amarillo reluciente. La campanilla sonó, e inmediatamente, la mujer de largos cabellos rosas, volteó a ver a su rubia clienta. Le sonrió amablemente, y luego volvió a su costura. Estaba a punto de terminar, y pronto le entregaría a aquella muchacha de ojos azules que acababa de entrar, su pedido. Una sencilla bata blanca, con un perfecto bordado de flores. La chica de rubios cabellos se sentó frente a la costurera más famosa de aquél pueblo, y simplemente se dedicó a observar su trabajo. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción cada vez que con suavidad, sus manos hacían un punto. Los orbes azules seguían cada movimiento, una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. Cada vez más y más ancha. La mujer frente a ella se dio cuenta pareciéndole éste gesto, un poco perturbador. Nerviosa por ello, siguió trabajando, pero no del todo concentrada, por lo cual, en una distracción, se pinchó el dedo índice. Automáticamente, abandonó su tarea, apartando la prenda para no mancharla de las pequeñas y pocas gotas de sangre que emanaban de ella. La rubia susurró algo que apenas se entendió. "El dolor pronto terminará" Sin saber bien a qué se refería, la pelirosa se quedó estática, observando como la otra volvía el letrero de la entrada a "cerrado" y corría las cortinas, tapando al vidrio y con este, la única entrada de luz, dejando el lugar en la oscuridad. Solo se veían brillar aquellos ojos azul cielo.

La muchacha desapareció por una puerta, alegando que buscaría alguna curita, o venda. Pero la otra mujer se hallaba cada vez más extrañada por la acción de su clienta. Sin embargo, sólo se quedó ahí. "No será nada malo" Pensaba.

Y ese fue su error.

Claro está, después de aceptar un pedido de la extraña dueña de Fear Garden y de haberse pinchado el dedo por distraída.

"Pero el dolor pronto acabará"

La chica volvió, con las manos en su espalda, e igual de sonriente. No dejaba de enseñar esa dulce y engañosa sonrisa desde hacía rato. Lentamente se acercó a la herida.

Punta. Tacón. Punta. Tacón.

Con cada paso la tensión de una crecía. Y para la otra, la emoción de lo que pasaría después también.

Se detuvo. Se arrodilló ante la temblorosa costurera, que no dejaba de sudar.

"¿Me permites?"

Se negó.

Sonrisa. ¿De felicidad? ¿De emoción? ¿De éxtasis?

Todas.

Tomó aquella mano, todavía algo manchada de rojo, con delicadeza, pero con fuerza que la mujer no podría resistir.

Un destello.

Un cuchillo.

Un aullido de dolor.

La rubia ya no podía contener más su emoción. La sangre que le había salpicado en rostro, ropa y cabello, contrastaba con lo azul de sus ojos, y el hermoso color de su corta melena. Además de aquella ropa blanca, que ahora se hallaba decorada con el líquido carmesí, proveniente de alguien más. Sus zapatos negros pisaban un creciente mar rojo que no dejaba de brotar de lo que restaba del brazo de la pobre mujer que cada vez se quedaba más pálida.

"Gracias por el pedido" Muy cortésmente se despidió de a quien acababa de mutilar, y, tomando su nueva bata blanca, que no se había manchado, gracias a la precaución de su sastre, se la colocó, luego de guardar el cuchillo que no se molestó en limpiar, en su falda, y por supuesto, llevar consigo su nueva flor.

La blanca y suave mano, de una famosa sastre, con aquellas uñas rosas, a las cuales llamaba pétalos, y ese hermoso tallo delicado, que acababa de romper, eso que nosotros llamamos hueso.

"Una nueva flor, para mi jardín."

Un cantante de azul, que se fracturó el brazo al tropezarse en el escenario.

Una actriz de rojo, que se cortó la muñeca con una botella de cerveza.

Un guitarrista de amarillo, que por un misterioso accidente, no pudo volver a tocar con su mano derecha.

Una pianista de blanco que en su depresión, pidió que le quitaran las manos.

Una violinista de naranja, llevada a la locura por su propia música, se colgó de las muñecas, para cortar su circulación.

Una niña de verde que no podía jugar pues nació sin movilidad de los brazos

La risa psicópata no se hizo esperar.

"Todos tienen manos hermosas… Bienvenidos a mi Fear Garden…"


End file.
